one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heero Yuy vs Asuka Langley
When Earth needs heroic pilots to save the planet from malicious machines, these two are the best when it comes to confronting extraterrestrial threats head-on! The Interlude The night sky was full of clouds as the Moon shone brightly, spreading it's midnight rays upon the 'New World.' The city below was sleeping, even if no one inhabited it. Suddenly the clouds parted as a giant robot pierced through them. The robot scanned the area with green light as it was looking for something. Gundam Wing Zero's pilot Heero Yuy sighed as he found nothing of interest with the area scan. 'The same buildings and environment, even from up here.' He sighed again. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that some blue wormhole had sucked him and Wing Zero into... Somewhere. Somewhere completely unknown to him. 'HEAT SIGNATURE DETECTED.' The scanning system apparently did scan something of interest! Gundam Wing Zero looked around and tried to scout for the heat signature. Eventually Heero spotted the the source of the heat signature: Another robot! Gundam Wing Zero scanned the incoming robot for it's origins. However the robot wasn't even another Gundam! It was a sleek and red robot that looked like a Gundam, but it wasn't? Asuka Langley was pissed. She was crushing an Angel's head in when she got sucked up into something. She popped out here, a random night sky with a city underneath. She knew this was wrong as back in Tokyo-3 it was daytime. 1:56 PM to be exact. So how'd go from day to night in an instant?! Just thinking about it pissed the pilot in a Plugsuit even more. She had scanned the area a dozen times from different angles in the sky. Just the same city and wilderness! Eventually she got a message of a heat signature nearby and flew to it. Once she saw the heat signature's source, she was unimpressed. Yet another robot, big whoop. Though to the strange robot's credit it looked very different to the Angels and Mass-Produced Evas she had fought before. The robot's design was very bulky with it's metallic wings and giant hand-held cannon. 'I don't know if that's an Angel or an Eva but I shouldn't take it lightly.' Asuka said to herself. As she neared the strange robot, it spoke to her! 'IDENTIFY YOURSELF.' Asuka stopped Unit-02 from going any further. She spoke back, 'That was my question! Who are you?!' Heero raised an eyebrow. 'I'm Heero Yuy, Pilot of the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. Now answer my question.' Heero stoically answered back. 'Fine. I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-02.' Heero raised his eyebrow again. Evangelion? What's that? He thought. Asuka was also thinking. What's a Gundam? Another heat signature broke both them out of their chain of thought. Their respective mechs looked at where the heat signature was flying. Streaking through the sky was a golden haired man in blue and white armour. Asuka made the first move and headed in the direction of the man. Heero saw this and moved in front of her. 'What exactly are you doing?' He asked the Evangelion Pilot. 'I'm gonna go ask that man where the hell I am!' Asuka replied back too impatiently. 'I feel like you're gonna go harm that man for answers. I cannot allow that.' Heero said as Gundam Wing Zero readied itself. 'If you're gonna get in my way, then I'll crush you!' Asuka angrily yelled. Eva-02 raised it's guns. The Melee Nobody blink! FIGHT!!!! (60 seconds) Both mechs fired their guns at each other, causing a mid-air explosion. Gundam Wing Zero charged through the smoke and brought out it's Beam Saber. Eva-02 unclipped it's Prog-Knife and the two robots collided blades. Gundam Wing Zero slashed at Eva-02 who dodged the sword slashes and then charged in at the first opportunity to head butt the enemy robot. The blow surprisingly staggered the bulky Gundam as it was pushed back. Heero switched the Beam Saber for the Twin Buster Rifle and aimed at Asuka. The Buster Rifle fired a large laser beam. It struck Eva-02 in the chest and sent her flying back. Eva-02 recovered and charged at Gundam Wing Zero much to Heero's surprise. Before it could fire another shot, Eva-02 kicked it down towards the ground. (50 seconds) Gundam Wing Zero crash landed on a mountain, surprising a young boy wizard and a blue robed mage. The two magic casters ran away from the giant mech. Gundam Wing Zero stood up and saw Eva-02 flying at her. Wing Zero equipped its Machine Cannons and unleashed a barrage of bullets upwards at Eva-02. Asuka expertly dodged the rounds and clashed against Gundam Wing Zero on the mountain. Their clash made chunks of the mountain fly everywhere, nearly crushing a grey-haired Knight resting in a forest and a emerald summoner by a nearby lake. The robots pushed against each other to obtain dominance over the other. Gundam Wing Zero lifted its right fist and clocked Eva-02 back into the air. Heero and his mech charged at Eva-02 and punched it additional times. Eva-02 blocked the first few blows but an uppercut broke Asuka's guard and was sent higher in the air. (40 seconds) Once Asuka and Eva-02 recovered, it fired a bunch of spikes from it's shoulders at her opponent. Several of the spikes embedded itself onto the Gundam, but it kept flying at Asuka. Eva-02 pulled out it's dual Pallet Guns and blasted Gundam Wing Zero in the face. Heero felt the blast from inside as the Gundam was pushed back. Eva-02 kept firing, though Heero smartened up and zigzagged to avoid more damage. Gundam Wing Zero finally got in close and slashed the Evangelion with it's Beam Saber. The slashed was avoided and Eva-02 pulled out it's Prog-Knife once again. They clashed blades as the two Pilots exchanged words. 'Well for a complete stranger, you're pretty good!' Asuka complimented. 'You're not half bad either.' Heero replied back. Eventually they both broke off only for them to clash mechs once again. (30 seconds) They pushed against each other for dominance, metal flaking and straining under their clash. Both broke off and exchanged fists. Heero recovered first and flew back to equip the Twin Buster Rifle and aim at Eva-02. Asuka saw the rifle and equipped the Eva's Hand Bazooka. Heero fired multiple shots at the crimson Evangelion. Eva-02 evaded the shots and fired it's Hand Bazooka. Gundam Wing Zero switched into Neo-Bird mode and swiftly evaded the missile as it exploded right behind it. The Gundam, turned jet fighter, flew around Eva-02 striking it with bullets from it's Wing Vulcans. Eva-02 made several attempt to grab the jet fighter out of the air, but failed to do so. 'You little shit!' Asuka screamed in rage as Eva-02 cocked back a fist and made contact with the jet fighter. (20 seconds) Instead of getting knocked out of the sky, the blow forced the Gundam to switch back to it's full body mode. Heero's interface showed multiple critical points on Gundam Wing Zero's body. 'Damn, I have to end this now.' Heero stoically said. He brought out the Beam Saber and rushed at Eva-02 with great speed and velocity. Eva-02 brought out it's Prog-Knife again but it was knocked out of it's hand by a sword slash. Heero kept his assault going, slashing at Eva-02 with it's Beam Saber. An overhead slash sent Eva-02 flying to the ground, creating a crater on a forest. Red lights beamed inside the cockpit of the Eva-02, showering Asuka in its crimson rays. It signalled the Pilot to find repairs immediately as the Eva-02 had several components heavily damaged from the Gundam's assault. It stood up and brought out it's Positron Rifle. 'How about some of this?!' Asuka yelled and fired a huge energy blast at the incoming Gundam. (10 seconds) The Gundam was headed right for the energy blast. Heero was caught off-guard. 'Oh shit!' He said as the Gundam made contact with the energy blast with a echoing explosion. Eva-02 sat back down on it's crater. 'It's over...' Asuka sighed and leaned back on her chair. 'What a robot.' She murmured. After a while her 'victory rest' was interrupted by a familiar message. 'HEAT SIGNATURE DETECTED.' The Evangelion's intercom spoke. Asuka's eyes shot open as she saw a mech charging through the smoke cloud in the air. 'Shit!' Asuka cried out as Gundam Wing Zero sliced through the Eva-02 with it's Beam Saber. The top half of the Evangelion was flew upwards. Asuka scrambled for the eject button. Heero was merciful though as Gundam Wing Zero's hand tore through the Eva's cockpit and grabbed Asuka out of it before it exploded mid-air. The Gundam brought it's left hand to its head, giving Heero a view of his now unconscious opponent. He sighed and opened the cockpit. The Gundam deposited the other pilot inside, closed the cockpit and then flew upwards. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Heero set the Gundam to auto-pilot and went to see his fallen enemy. Asuka lay behind his pilot seat in unconsciousness. He checked her pulse. She was still breathing. Good. Heero sat on his chair and thought about what to do for the next few moments. The Gundam flew into the distance with no destination in mind. The same golden-haired man Heero saw landed on an open plain. The grass swooned to the wind and hills rolled all over the plain. The man landed and crossed his arms. 'Yet another place worthless of my time.' He grunted. 'Well that makes two of us.' Another voice said. The golded-haired man turned around in surprise. A man covered in golden armour stood there, observing with interest. 'You! Tell me what this place is!' The golden-haired man pointed his finger at the armoured man. 'For such a being with silly hair, you dare speak to me like that?' The armoured man replied back. 'Why you little wretch!' The golden-haired man angrily said. The two men stood there glaring at each other. The Result This melee's winner is... Heero Yuy!! (Plays Gundam Battle Assault Music, Wing Gundam Theme) Heero Yuy: Quite hotblooded aren't you...? Now you know to never mess with a Gundam. Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend